A silly idea
by sparklecullen87
Summary: Edward as gone hunting and left Bella with Alice, and Alice being Alice wants to have some fun and try's a spell out of a spell book and they end up with some interesting events. lol i am new to this sorry if this is crap let me now as this is my 1st fanf


_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine… I'm not that clever if I was then I would have made Edward mine lol**_

_**Hiya this is my first fanfic so plz tell me wot u guys think and thank you for reading it and if you like it then I will post the next chapter thank you and enjoy.**_

_**And I am sorry about spelling and grammar I really suck at that lol **_

_One silly idea._

_Bella was sat in her bedroom waiting for Edward to show up. He had gone away for the day with his family, well all except Alice. She was like Bella's personal baby sitter. Not that Bella minded that much, she liked Alice, but Edward was just being silly. _

"_so, are you ready for the party tonight" ask Alice with a grin._

_Bella glared at her " you know how I feel about this stupid party"_

_Alice laugh at that and with a impish grin said " I knew you were goin to say that"_

_Bella didn't say anything. _

_Alice then decided to change the subject " wot are you wearing tonight then, I hope its something to make you look like a girl this time, the way you dress makes me wonder about my bothers taste sometime."_

"_there is nothing wrong with the way I dress and I don't here Edward complain, well I don't here him say much, that is so annoying. I would love to no wot is going on inside his head even if it was just for one day. Bella moan._

_Alice was sat with a smile as Bella complained. All of a sudden Alice sat up straight and looked at Bella with a huge grin on her face._

"_maybe there is a way" Alice said and then went on to explain as Bella looked confused " I mite no a way to help you get into Edwards head"_

_Bella looked wary " I don't know if that a good idea Alice what would I need to do"_

"_nothing it is only a spell and all you really need to do is read it that's it I promise" _

_Bella knew that there was no going back. When Alice got a idea in her head that was it there really was no going back. Bella sighed " where is the spell"_

_Alice jumped off the bed and ran over to her bag,_

_Bella gasped " you knew this was comin didn't you, you saw it!"_

_Alice stopped what she was doing and grinned at Bella " well, maybe"_

_She then came back with a very old bit of paper. "right all you need to do is clear your mind and think of Edward as you read the spell."_

_Bella looked down that the bit of paper and gulped, " ok I can do this, I can" and with a deep breath read of the paper " I call on the power of time and space help me find my rightful place, open the minds of the ones I love, show me what their thinking, for one day and night, so I can understand the ones I love." as Bella finished the spell Alice reached over a picked Bella's finger so a drop of blood fell on the paper._

_Then everything all happened at once Bella was bathed in a bright white light, the room started to shake and Alice was screaming. Then there was nothing the light disappeared as quick as it had came and silent._

_As Bella looked around she could hear Alice talking _

"_Alice chill, look nothing happened its ok and Edward never has to know what happened" as Bella turned to looked at Alice she saw the look of confusion on her face._

"_Bella, I didn't say anything "._

"_yea you did you said " oh my god Edward is going to kill me when he finds out " _

_Alice was sat on the bed with her mouth hanging open "no I didn't say that, I was thinking that but I didn't say it out loud, OH MY GOD, you can here what I'm thinking this has gone wrong you are only sir post to hear Edward, man I am so dead ._

_Bella was having a hard time taken it all in. as Bella sat on the bed she realized something else _

"_err Alice I think we have bigger problem I can hear what my dad is thinking and I can hear Edward, he is on his way over, what are we going to do? Bella was now in panic mode_

_Right we need to calm down and act if nothing has happened one more thing can I hear you coz if I can then we are screwed coz that means Edward can_

_Ok lets try __Alice if you can here this then we are screwed_. Did you here that? Oh my god you did I can tell by your face, we are both dead.

Alice went to speck but was interrupted with a knock on the door

Charlie walked in "hope you girls are having fun, Bella Edward is at the door do you want me to send him up?"

Yes both Bella and Alice spoke at the same time

"ok" as Charlie walked away Bella could hear him thinking _that girl get stranger by the day._

Alice looked at Bella " what are we going to do"

"wait for him to say something if he doesn't then we might be off the hook"

"come on Bella, Edward is not stupid "

I'm not say he is, all I'm saying is if we are careful then he might not find out" well we're out of time coz here he come's

Two seconds later Edward walked thought the door. Bella searched his face for signs that he knew but there was none Bella sighed with relief

"hiya welcome back I missed you " Bella said as she walked over to him.

Edward smiled to Bella and said " I missed you too, are you ready for the party" Bella looked at him and Edward just grinned

"so since I have on choice in this party I was thinking of wearin some jeans a t-shirt what do you think" Bella asked Edward as she looked in her dresser.

" that's fine with me" but Edward's mind gave him away _I wish she could see how beautiful she is when she is a dress _

Bella who could now here every word turn to look at him " you no I don't like wearin a dress -" Bella stopped and looked at Edwards face and winched " you didn't say that did you? Edward shook his head " no so have you got something to tell me Bella or is Alice going to" Alice who was trying to slip out of the room without being noticed turned to Edward

"oh hiya, oh dear is that the time, well I best get back I have got a party to sort out bye" and then Alice make a brake for the door but Edward was quicker.

"I don't think so Alice, besides you have already told me your mind isn't very good at hiding things and neither is yours Bella I have a funny feeling that the next 24 hours are going to be fun." Edward said a grin " now you can go Alice, me and Bella will see you later and I think we have a lot to talk about don't you Bella? "

_Oh crap I think I liked it better when I couldn't read him and he couldn't read me ._

Edward chuckled to himself " now you no were be careful wot you wish for comes from"

Bella sat on the bed waiting for Edward to come back. A couple of seconds later he was sat next to her.

So you thought that you could keep this from me, didn't you think about I might here you in my head not that I'm complaining it nice to see wot you are thinking for a change, at least for the moment I can say one step a head of you.

Bella rolled her eyes. " I can look after my self you no and in that case it works both ways I can see wot you are thinking as well" Bella watched Edward's face and saw the change in his face " you didn't thing of that did you so I can stay one step in front of you ." she said smugly for a couple of minutes none of them spoke as if they were weighing up the down side of this new way of communicating with each other.

But for Edward this bought a new set of problems for he had planed to give Bella wot she wanted in return for her hand in marriage tonight and now that was going to be difficult to keep it a secret.

Just the thought was enough to get him excited finally him and Bella were going to be one the only way a couple in love can be and this way Edward knew that Jake would no and that would put an end to the fight for Bella. He could rest knowing that Bella was his. As Edward mused to himself he had forgot that Bella could he every word.

Bella couldn't believe it "oh my god, I can't believe it" that's when Edward swung round o look at Bella.

You heard every word didn't you Edward said Flatly

Bella looked hard at him and saw not for the first time why she had fallen so hard for him

"Edward does it matter that i no what you are planning to do, I love you more then words could say, I wanted you to tell me when you were ready as it was you with the hang ups not me you no that I will marry you I love you and when you realize that will be the happiest day of my life"

Bella was now standing in front of him with her arm around his waist Edward looked down into her eyes as if looking for something and then smiled at her as if he couldn't find wot he was looking for

"I now you do, but you have to understand that I have waited a long time for you and I don't want to mess this up, so tell me now if it is to soon and I will try and forget the idea, although I might need a cold shower to help me with that last part."

Bella laughed at the last bit then as the smiled faded she turned to Edward and said " you know I want that so don't even give me that crap, and even if you didn't no you do now that's all I seem to think about these days so if you can't read the signs now then you never will.

Edward then took Bella in his arms and kissed her, but it was unlike any other kiss they had shared. They both knew where it was going to end. It was Edward who broke the kiss, Bella moaned in protest, Edward laughed " play nice Charlie is down stairs, the last thing we both need is for him to come up and check on us and find us havin sex"

Bella went bright red and slapped him " that not funny, Charlie would hit the roof and you no it."

Edward sighed " I no, its just now we have decided to do IT I can't wait"

Bella laughed "welcome to my world, it feels like I have had to wait a life time for you"

Edward growled and pulled Bella close "and now you only have to wait a few hours and that is a promise"

Bella could hardly breath it was like a dream come true. Then Bella thought of something else "who is going to be at yours tonight? It just with our new understanding of each other ,I'm not sure who else it has affected.

Edward's eyes wide with understanding and them he relaxed "luckily I have cleaned the house so it will be just be you and me and nobody else"

Bella shivered at the thought. Edward felt it and smiled "I'm glad that you are as excited as I am " and then pulled Bella close for another kiss.

Nothing broke this kiss and thing's became heated. Soon Bella and Edward were lay on her bed lost in their own world, Bella could feel how much Edward wanted this, and Bella wanted this so much that she didn't no which way was up and which way was down, plus it was so hard to think when Edward was running his hands up and down her body. Bella felt like she was on fire all she wanted was to feel Edward naked to top of her and she now knew that was what Edward wanted to, and it felt great.

Some where in the middle of their passion Bella became aware that Charlie had gone out and that they were home alone. A smile formed on her mouth, Edward who had been to busy to notice the lack of parents looked up from what he was doing and looked at Bella with confused eyes Bella gave him a impish grin and said " its ok we are home alone if you want to carry on"

Edward then stop what he was doing and considered the options and then grinned "so do you want me to stop."

Bella looked confused for a minute then realized that Edward was giving her one last chance to change her mind. Bella looked him his eyes and the smiled and shook her head. That was the only sign Edward needed with a growl he kissed her throat , Bella giggled and then sighed in pleasure . As the kiss's became more passionate the urge to remove their cloths became more feaist and soon both Edward and Bella were down to their underwear. This only increased the passion between them as Bella could fell how hard he was and that make her want him all the more. "Edward please don't stop I couldn't bear it you stopped ." Edward laughed and said with his mind _"nothing could stop me now I want you too much _" and with that that Edward moved his hand to undo Bella's bra, she arched her back to help him and to show him that she wasn't scared, that this was what she wanted. Slowly he removed the bra and dropped it on the floor.

Then moved his hand over her breasts. It was such a wonder for Edward as he hadn't got the chance to do this before he was changed and he wanted to make this special for Bella as it was her first time. As Edward carried on playing with her Bella couldn't help wanting me and arched her back to give Edward more of her breasts, and then to make sure that he got the message she pushed her hips up to met Edward's

Bella moaned, " please Edward I can't stand in any more in need you so much that it hurts"

Edward smiled at her " if you are sure that this is what you want the will do it but this is your last chance to stop it" and then looked into her eye's

Bella instead of saying anything started to pull down his boxer shorts and then let them fall to the floor and then reached out to take Edward into her hands and then looked up at Edwards face.

Edward had his eyes shut and his mouth open slightly, his breath becoming ragged as bella started to move her hand up and down is shaft.

Bella, who saw that Edward liked that started to move faster until Edward stopped her "Bella love you need to stop that if you want the rest coz if you carry that on I will exspload" and with that Edward lay bella on th bed and let over her. He lend in to kiss her and said with is mind _I love you I will be as gentle as I can, sorry if it hurts if it is to much then tell me and I'll stop_

Bella looked at him and nodded her head

Edward kissed her hard and then pushed his way into her

Bella gasped at the feelin and kept waiting for the pain but it never came instead was the feelin of pure pleasure and love Edward looked down and asked " are you ok? Do u want me to stop?"

Bella reached up and grabbed his head and dragged it down to hers "I'm fine ans did I tell you to stop" and then kissed him like she had never kissed him before and moved her hips underneath Edward

Edward moaned against her lips and started to move. Making sure that he was careful not to hurt Bella

Bella was lost. As soon as Edward had started to move inside her she knew she would never let this man go and I move her moved the louder she became until she was screamin out Edwards name over and over again which made Edward lose control anf slammed into her until he could feel her coming and that sent him over the edge as he spilled himself inside her.

They both lay there for a while trying to catch their breath back.

Edward looked over at Bella and saw that she had fallen to sleep with a smile on her face. Edward let over covered her up and then whispered in her hear "sleep my love coz I will be here when you wake up, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me I love you with all my heart"

Bella woke up slowly, not sure what had woke her, then she heard her name been called. "Bella, Bella. She smiled as she reconized the voice.

Bella stretched out her body and then opened her eyes to fine herself looking in Edwards. Bella's smile turned into a grin. "hiya. Edward smiled back and growled at her and then leaned in for a kiss, Bella returned the kiss now knowing where it was going to finish, but then Edward pulled away and sat on the end of the bed, Bella tried to stop him, but he was to quick and strong,

Bella flopped back on the bed and pouted. Edward looked at her and laughed " Bella have a look at the time, you know Alice would kills us both if we missed this party so play nice and get ready, do you want me to leave the room while you get dress.

Bella looked at him and then laughed, "don't you think we are passed that now," and with that climbed out of the bed and walked passed him.


End file.
